


To Put It Simply...

by CaptainAmericaontheTardis



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, romantic dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmericaontheTardis/pseuds/CaptainAmericaontheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Sam enjoy their anniversary dinner together, and while Sam believes it's just a normal occasion, Steve has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Put It Simply...

Steve stood nervously in he and Sam’s kitchen, balancing himself between looking anxiously at the door and properly watching the roast beef he had in the oven. Sam wasn’t due back for another twenty minutes but Steve was jittery and uncomfortable as he practically paced their apartment. Eventually though the food was ready and he prepared the meal and set everything on two pieces of decorated china, he had a table set up in an old fashioned but elegant design with candles and everything. Lastly he placed his I-pod on the shelf, having it play the Trouble Man Soundtrack on repeat. He took a deep breath and looked around at everything, it looked nice, elegant and cozy, however the quality of the setting didn’t seem to ease any of his anxiety.   
As if on queue, the front door opened and Steve heard Sam come in and close the door.   
“Steve?”  
Steve closed his eyes and smoothed out his hair before putting his hand in his pocket.  
“In here!”  
He could hear the footsteps coming closer and he couldn’t help but smile,  
“Hey, Steve happy anniversary, I know I said that this morning but I--- Holy.. Crap.”  
Sam’s eyes widened as he stepped into the dim lighting, he put a hand over his mouth looking around at his surroundings, it was like a romantic blast from the past, complete with old fashioned candles and the old fashioned man in the corner. Steve opened his arms welcoming.   
“Happy anniversary?”  
He said slyly, Sam chuckled and dropped the duffle bag he was carrying in the corner, still in slight shock.  
“Uh, yeah”  
He walked over and put his arms around the taller man’s neck, he kissed him smiling,   
“Jesus, you’re so romantic.”  
Steve chuckled as the swayed back and forth next to the candle lit table,  
“Well, I try.”  
“Uh-huh Tried? You should be ashamed of yourself, you didn’t transport us to the moon.”  
Steve laughed and gestured to the table where Sam sat down on the opposite side,   
“Yeah well, I couldn’t get us booked on the rocket.”  
Sam rolled his eyes as he looked over the huge plate of beautifully prepared food in front of him, he looked up and smiled.   
“This is a great anniversary present, Steve.”  
Steve looked up with bright eyes as if he really did need reassuring that his efforts were not in vain. Sam took a quick bite of the food in front of him and groaned at the incredible taste, Steve had already taken a few bites already and Sam wiped his mouth with the monogrammed napkin on his lap and then reached over, taking Steve’s hand and squeezing it, sweetly.   
“I will be right back,’  
His fingers emphasizing the word ’right” and then he quickly got up and went to the corner before unzipping his duffle bag and pulling a little box out. He walked back.   
“Now it’s my turn to give you your anniversary gift. Nearly forgot when I walked in and got transported to 1942, But here you go.”  
He handed the small box to Steve who looked at it curiously, Sam sat back down and took a few unsteady bites as Steve opened the little wood box.   
“I really hope you like it.”  
The Falcon was beginning to look a little nervous. Steve opened the box and pulled out the content into one hand. It was an old fashioned looking wrist watch, however, despite it’s old look, it was equipped with some pretty strong technology. Steve rubbed his thumb over the glass on top looking at the details in the make. Sam rocked forward slightly in his chair, trying to decipher Steve’s expression.   
“I thought you needed a new one.”  
Steve laughed lightly still staring at the watch.   
“Flip it over.”  
Steve obeyed and turned the watch over before putting a hand over his mouth, covering up the touched smile on his face. The word’s “On your Right.” were inscribed in the metal in elegant letters, ending with “Sam Wilson” at the bottom. Steve put it on his wrist gently and looked up at Sam’s anxious face shyly.   
“I-- Thank you, Sam, This means a lot to me, I can’t even--”  
He shook his head still looking at the watch, Sam smiled relieved and sat back satisfied with himself.  
“It’s made of pretty tough stuff too, so it should be able to survive the crap I know you’re going to put it through. I made sure of that, Couldn’t have it breaking on your first mission.”  
Steve laughed and they reached over the little table, holding hands for the rest of the meal and idly talking. When they were done, Steve cleared the plates, Sam attempted to help but he assured him he didn’t need any help, he left for the kitchen and came back with two more smaller plates. Sam punched the air happily as Steve set down a plate with a big piece of his homemade apple pie.”  
“Yes! That is exactly what I was hoping you were coming back with!”  
He took a big bite, closing his eyes as if he had just entered heaven, he talked with his mouth still slightly full of apple pie.  
“You know, when I tell people that Captain America makes the greatest apple pie in the history of ever they never believe me, they think I’m just messing with them because it’s so ridiculously clichéd.”  
He shrugged his shoulders still taking bites of the pie.   
“Not like I care, more pie for me.”  
Steve smiled as Sam continued to babble on about his pie, but the closer they came to finishing the plates the more anxious the super soldier got. The pie didn’t make it long and Sam insisted on taking the plates up, Steve leaned on the table, taking a deep breathe. Sam walked up behind him, sitting at the table and put an arm around him from behind, kissing him on the cheek and grinning wickedly.  
“Why don’t we move this to the bedroom?”  
Steve nodded and stood up, Sam was already making his way to the next room when Steve stopped where he was next to the table.  
“Before we do that.. I need to ask you a question, an important one.”  
Sam, still jovial from the evening spun on his heel and turned towards Steve smiling although curious.   
“Yeah, What’s up?”  
Steve took a deep breath, standing rigidly in the middle of the room.  
“I know I always have some sort of speech to go with things but I’m not going to do that this time because you know how much I love you and care about you. More than anything. So, to put it simply--”  
Steve got down on one knee and held up a little blue stain box, his face was red and his eyes were more scared than anything. He opened the box to reveal his old dog tags from WW2, polished and displayed elegantly.   
“Samuel Thomas Wilson, Will you marry me?”  
Sam’s mouth dropped and he bent over, putting his hands on his face.  
“Wow, this night is just full of surprises.”  
Steve was still looking up at the Falcon in anticipation, waiting for an answer.  
“Well, I’m not going to say no!”  
He gestured excitedly with his hands   
“For godssake, you’re the best thing to ever happen to me.”  
His voice broke. Steve still hadn’t moved from his kneeled position.   
“Yes. Yes! Steve, I’ll marry you!”  
He dropped down to Steve’s level wrapping his arms around him, The super soldier exhaled quickly still shaking slightly, he hadn’t taken a breathe since he knelt down. He practically fell into Sam’s arms, wide eyed and short of breath from the nerves and oxygen deprivation he had put himself through. Sam laughed letting the taller man bury his face in his neck, holding his back tightly.   
“You had this planned out the entire night, didn’t you?”  
Steve nodded silently on Sam’s shoulder.   
“Tony suggested I jump out of a giant cake naked but I decided to do something more down to earth.”  
Sam laughed loudly pulling Steve to his feet and slipping the dog tags around his neck proudly.   
“Well, I’m glad you decided on the dinner but I would’ve said yes either way.”  
Steve leaned on Sam lovingly as they stumbled their way to the next room.  
“That’s comforting.”  
Sam spun Steve around backing him against the wall, smiling and looking at him directly in the eyes.   
“Steve Rogers?”  
“Yeah?”  
He kissed him roughly  
“I love you.”


End file.
